Love in a world of chaos
by mythic stone
Summary: The Trojans welcomed the Greeks as their allies in Troy but in return, the Greeks took control of everything and start to kill the Trojans one by one. What will happen if a warrior named Achilles meets a young woman named Briseis and fall for her before
1. Troy

**The Trojans welcomed the Greeks as their allies in Troy but in return, the Greeks took control of everything and start to kill the Trojans one by one. What will happen if a warrior named Achilles meets a young woman named Briseis and fall for her before long?**

_**It all started in a world of chaos…**_

_**MYTHIC STONE PRESENTS**_

**_Love in a world of chaos_**

Chapter One: _Troy_

I can smell the fresh water from the ocean. The coldness of the clean indigo stream strokes my bare feet as it delivers chilliness in my nerves.

I know that tonight is the night that we, Trojans have to face our enemies as allies. What a foolish thing to do. I don't think _King Priam_ and _Hector_ were thinking right when they decided that we should invite them over for a gathering. I really can't believe this. I just can't…

Many thoughts came crashing inside my mind. Mostly, fears. Fears for The King, fears for The Princes, fears for my countrymen and fears for---Troy.

"My lady! my lady!" I heard a voice calling me from my behind. I rapidly turned around and saw

_Agueda_, a Trojan servant with long, straight brown hair and eyes as brown as dark chocolates, running towards me. "What's wrong Agueda?" I asked her. She gulped for a second then she started to say something. "The Greeks" She paused then she started to catch her breath.

The Greeks? Are they here?

"They have arrived, my lady." She continued then bowed her head. "Where are they?" I asked her gently. She lifted her head up again then she answered my question graciously. "They're already inside the palace my lady." With her nervous voice, it was quit obvious that she, herself is afraid. "King Priam wants your presence right away my lady." She continued. I shook my head up and down then the both of us went back inside the palace.

When we reached the foyer to the kingdom of Troy, I saw many Greek warriors standing there. Some are laughing and some are just standing. I could hear loud laughter's from them, and then suddenly, it stopped. I swallowed my saliva as soon as they all started to stare at me.

Some started to whistle and some remained silence. I stood there for a while, gathered all the straights I have then I walk pass them.

When I enter the kingdom, I heard Paris' voice. "Briseis!" He called out my name then continued, "Come, father needs your presence my dear cousin." He told me firmly then he led me to the room. There I saw Greeks. Different from the Greeks I had seen earlier.

"Briseis!" I heard King Priam's gentle voice, greeting me, he said, "Come my dear child, you must meet our allies." He told me gently. After my father's death, Uncle was the only one who took care of me, welcomed me in his home and treated me as his own. _He's the kind of father that I never had…_

I bowed my head lightly then he started to introduce them one by one. "This is King Marshal Agamemnon and his brother Menelaus." I look at the both of them for a while then uncle continued, "This is my niece, Briseis." I bowed my head gently again and in my surprise, King Agamemnon grabbed my hand gently and starts kissing it.

"_How disgusting!" _I thought then slowly slid my hand away from his. "Pleasure to meet you King Agamemnon, King Menelaus." I pretense and bowed once more. "Stay and join us if you're not doing anything Briseis." Uncle Priam told me. I made a fake disappointing smile then I replied, "I'm sorry Uncle, but I'm afraid Priest Panteleimon is waiting for me at the Temple." I lied. She lightly nods his head then I heard him say, "Is that so. Well then, go on now child. I don't want you to make Priest Panteleimon wait." He told me slowly. I bowed my head for the last time then I turned around.

Next to the immense entrance, I saw a man, no…. a warrior staring at me. By just looking at his manly body, you'll know he's a warrior. Golden-brown skin, hair just like the sun and his eyes reminds me of the ocean. He's staring at me with a small smirk written on his lips and then our eyes met.

By staring at his eyes, I felt all my energy vanished. As a woman, I can say he's handsome. He's like a prince charming that every woman wants. _Now what am I saying?_

I swiftly look away when I realize that I've been standing here for quite a long time now so I started to walk towards the large arc without looking at him.

What got into me? Did I just feel like fainting back there? That warrior… There's something about that warrior…. something---- something I can't explain.

A/N: Comments and suggestions are always welcome. (Please don't flame) And oh, what's the name of Briseis' father again?


	2. Achilles

_**Love in a world of chaos**_

Chapter Three: _Blessed_

"You're all grown up now Briseis." Andromache told me softly with a warm smile as she combs my hair. Staring at my reflection in the blurry mirror, I smiled then said, "Yes… I am." I answered shortly and slowly. "We better go downstairs now. I'm sure they're all waiting for us." She told me then she put the brush down gently. "Is everything going to be alright Andromache?" I asked her softly then I rapidly look at her. She looked me in the eye for a while the she smiled at me. Puts her both hands on my shoulder and said, "Everything's going to be alright Briseis. Don't worry…" She told me gently.

Ever since I met _Andromache_ and become Hector's woman, I knew that day that I have a sister by my side.

After our little conversation, Andromache and I hurriedly went downstairs and went inside the place where the feast is being held. When we reached the area, I heard music being played. Woman dancing, men drinking, people laughing. It looks like everybody's enjoying. After a while, Hector walked towards us and told us that that feast is about to start.

After a short period of time I found myself sitting in front of a large and extended table with lots of food on top of it. King Priam along with his two sons stood up and uncle started a toast. He lifts his golden goblet then said loudly "To Sparta and Troy" He said then followed by everyone else.

After enjoying the dinner, I slowly went outside of the room secretly and went to the patio. I took a mouthful of air, look up at the sky and saw stars twinkling like small diamonds. After a while, I realize that I'm not alone. I turned around slowly then I saw a man leaning against the wall. The man was hiding in the dark so it was hard for me to see his face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked him but he did not reply. I took a deep breath then I turned around ignoring the man. Because of the man's presence, I felt uncomfortable. I turned around to leave but it startled me when I saw the man right in front of me.

_It's him again…_

"What do you want?" I asked him. He smiled at me plainly then stood next to me carrying his goblet of wine. "Isn't it dangerous for a woman like you to stay here at this time…" He paused then continued, "Alone." He added not looking at me but looking at the sky then started drinking his wine.

For the first time, I've never heard a man's voice as masculine as his.

"I can protect myself." I uttered firmly. I heard him smirk before he said, "And how about your people?" He paused, "Can you protect them?" He asked me then quickly looks at me straight in the eye. I gulped, ignored his look then I said, "They need no my protection." I answered then I continued, "The gods will protect them." He smirked again then turned around. His back, leaning on the barrier, both elbows on top of hurdle.

"Let me ask you something Princes." He stopped then hurriedly continued, facing me. "Do you really believe in them?" He asked me. _Now, what kind of question is that? _I slightly glared at him before answering yes. "Well then, If they do exist, where are they?" He asked me. I was about to say something but he continued swiftly before me. He put the goblet on top of the barrier then he stood up straight. "Why did they let people die? Thousands of them?" He asked me firmly.

"Are you mocking the Gods!" I asked him sternly. He let out his tongue and licked his lower lip wet then he spoke, "Do you believe in them?" he asked me not answering my question. "Yes!" I answered quickly. He smirked again, "What are you, priestess?" He asked me smirking. "Yes I am." I paused. ""I am a priestess." I told him proudly. Well… not yet but I'm sure after tomorrow's ritual I'll be a priestess and be the servant of Apollo… forever.

He was kind of in a shock for a while then he manages to speak, "I see…" He uttered shortly then turned around again facing the sky. "And you? They way you mock them I'm sure you don't believe in them." I told him. He did not answer. He just smirked then I started to ask him my second question. "So that means you're not afraid of them… am I right?" I asked. "Do I look like I fear anything?" He asked me firmly as he stares at me. His words startled me and feared me at the same time. _Who are you? _But I managed to stay calm.

"You're _Achilles_… aren't you?" I asked. He smiled, still looking at me I gulped when I got his look 'YES I AM' then I continued, "So you're The Greek warrior who has never been defeated" I paused for a while then continued, "The one who's supposed to rival my cousin Hector?" I continued looking straight at his blue eyes. He smiled then said, "Do you fear me priestess?" He asked me. I gulped softly again then answered him, "I'm not afraid of you." I told him strongly gazing at his eyes. "I will never fear a man like you." I told him firmly.

I was about to walk away but he stopped me. He grabbed me by the arm and then he said something. "You will fear me girl… you will." He told me strappingly. After that he quickly let go of my arm then he left.

His touch was strong yet gentle. Now I know why many women fall for him.

A/N: Comments and suggestions are always welcome. (Please don't flame)


	3. Blessed

_**Love in a world of chaos**_

Chapter Three: _Blessed_

It was almost afternoon when I woke up. Maybe it's because I slept late last night because of the gathering. Right after I stood up, I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in!" The door open slowly and it reveals _Fedora. "_Good morning my lady." She bowed her head. "Are you not feeling well today my lady?" She asked me. I guess she noticed that I'm still wearing my night clothes. "Oh, no Fedora. I'm fine." I told her shortly. "That's good to hear my lady. " She told me politely. "Do you want me to prepare hot water for your bath?" She asked me. I told her yes then she left my room.

After several minutes she came back with a pail of water. "Just put it right over there." I told her and she did what I said. "Do you need anything else my lady?" She asked. "No, I'll call you if I need something." I told her with a smile. She bowed her head then left.

Right after she closed the door, I quickly undress and started to cleanse myself and after that I took the clean white dress lying on top of my bed then I put it on to cover my named body.

I went outside of my room and rapidly went downstairs. I got out of the palace and hurriedly went inside the temple.

"The ceremony is about to start." Priest Panteleimon told me as I got inside. "Are you ready Briseis?" He asked. I nod my head yes then he said, "Prepare yourself Briseis because after the ritual, you'll be forever a worshiper of the Gods." He told me with a smile.

Am I really ready? Am I ready to be a servant of Apollo forever? No Briseis! You shouldn't doubt.

After the ceremony, I was blessed by the High Priest and I know starting this day, I am a priestess.

"How was the ceremony?" Hector asked me. "It was fine." I answered shortly. He shook his head then Paris spoke, "Does that mean that you're now a priestess Briseis?" He asked. I nod my head yes then the both of them smiled at me. "We're happy for you our dear cousin." Hector said then kissed my left cheek and followed by Paris.

After they congratulated me, King Priam walk towards me and gave me a hug. "I am sure that your father and your mother would be very proud of you if they are still alive." He told me gently. "Thank you uncle Priam." He touched my cheek and wipes my tears away. "Have some rest now, I'm sure you're tired." He told me. I nod my head then bowed my head before leaving.

Before I go to my room, I decided to have some fresh air so I went to the patio and started smelling the fresh air and started staring at the blank sky.

"Haven't seen you since this morning." I heard a masculine voice from my behind. I quickly look at the man and saw Achilles leaning on the brick wall again. I turned back to where I was facing then I heard his footsteps coming near me. "Heard you're blessed by your High Priest this morning." He paused then continued. "You told me last night that you're already a priestess." He paused again then continued. Now facing me. "So you lied… am I right Priestess of Apollo?" He asked me. I looked away then answered him. "I didn't lie…" I answered shortly. "Yes you did." He protested. I glared at him for a while then I told him, "I did not lie when I told you that I'm Apollo's servant."

He smirked then looked away, now facing the black sky. "You're wasting your time worshipping someone or something that doesn't exist." He told me slowly and plainly. "Well then, who among the gods do you think exist?" I asked him. I heard his teeth gritted loudly before answering me, "No one…"

I wasn't surprise at all. After all, He's a murderer… a killer who's not afraid to kill, to die and to be punished by anyone. He's a brute… a stone that only survives because of his immense and solid body. It's like his refuge that protects him from his enemy.

"None of them exists." He uttered plainly then he starts to walk away. "Wait!" He stopped, turned around to face me then I asked him something. "Who do you fear?" I asked him firmly. Then again, our eyes met. His eyes… they always remind me of the ocean. I waited for his answer but he did not reply. He just stared at me then walks away.

I know you fear something too Achilles…. Just like everyone else….

A/N: Comments and suggestions are always welcome. (Please don't flame)


End file.
